I Hate you Mr Darcy
by Muchalu
Summary: Learn the story of why Natsume hates Mr. Darcy but comes to like him and even thanks him after a week of total hate. A story about how Austen brings people to realze that there can be true love somewhere in the world or even right next to you...


Okay so right now Im suppose to be studying for my Human Behavior test. But instead I was thinking about my english homework and was trying to think or a good topic for my paper about Pride and Prejudice. One thing lead to another and I found myself writing this. I know its probably not good, and the grammer is kinda bad but I kinda like it if u ask me. But im just the writter. So enjoy! (I worte this in 2 hours!!!!)

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my opinion on Pride and Prejudice. Nothing more nothing less. I do not own Gajuen Alice or Pride and Prejudice. Please keep that in mind. now enjoy!!!

* * *

I really don't quite understand why there are such things as "Fan Girls." Seriously, why do they exist? I just don't get it. But to say the least, I hate them all. I wish they will all burn to hell. The ones following me are okay I guess. They are quite annoying and weird and they scare me as well. But the ones I hate are the ones who are obsessed with something or someone. Why might I hate them more? Well it all started this morning right before homeroom…

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I love him so much!!!!!!" I heard that annoying little brat scream.

"I know right? I just loved what he did for her!" Anna agreed.

"He is SUCH a gentleman!" Nonoko added.

"What are you girls talking about?" Yuu chimed in.

"Mr. Darcy from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice." Koko said suddenly appearing in front of his friends. Why was he always smiling like that anyway...

"He is the greatest man in the whole world!" Polka said. Wait…why is this person so great?

"What he did for Elizabeth was just so romantic!" Polka continued. "Though he hated that evil man Wickham, he saved her family from becoming a total disgrace in their time and made sure that Elizabeth was happy again. He even went against his aunt in order to ask Elizabeth to marry him again! He is very proud, but he is really sweet, gentle and so awesome!"

Really? All that excitement for a made up character? What is this? A stupid girly manga or something? I then saw a book in Polka's desk and secretly grabbed. Hmm…So this is Pride and Prejudice huh? Polka can actually read books! That's a total shocker. You learn something new every day…

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Guess Hotaru just came into class since I heard her Baka gun.

"Baka, you're so loud this early in the morning." The ice queen said. Really, sometimes she gave me the creeps.

"But Hotaru this is MR. DARCY we are talking about! How can you not get excited?!?!?" Polka almost screamed again. But slowly calmed down when Hotaru aimed her gun at Polka again. She ran over to where Nonoko and Anna were to help them up like some of the boys were doing. Since Polka always got hit by the gun, she was used to it, but sadly not Nonoko and Anna since it took them a while to wake up.

"Eh, Natsume what happened here?" My best friend Ruka said sitting down slowly and looking at the craziness.

"Just some stupid girls talking about some stupid book." I replied.

"Hmm…I'm guessing it's Nonoko, Anna, and Mikan right? What are the obsessing over this time?" he said still staring at them.

"Something about a Mr. Donkey or whatever who has too much pride."

"Hahahaha, you mean to tell me it's another fictional guy? Is it someone from that series Fruits Basket again since they are talking about animals?" Then Ruka looked at me and frowned a little.

"Natsume, don't tell me you're jealous again? Really Natusme, they are fictional. Nothing more nothing less and they aren't going to steal Mikan away like I would if you don't put yourself together."

"Haha, very funny. I'm not jealous, just annoyed." I said taking out my manga out to read.

Finally homeroom started and the gay guy showed up. Really? Can't you find something a little bit more manly to wear?

The day went by so slowly since Polka keep annoying me. No she wasn't talking to me or messing with me. Oh no, what bothered me was the fact that she was writing in her notebook "Mrs. Mikan Darcy" or "Mikan and Darcy 4ever!" or just "Mr. Darcy" written in fancy writing and with hearts all around each word. This made me so annoyed. I just wanted to meet this Darcy creature and beat him with a stick. How dare he steal MY polka's heart…

" Eh, Natsume, it's time for lunch you hungry?" Polka asked with that beautiful smile of hers.

"…"

"Whatever, see you later! Hey wait up Anna! Tell me what your favorite part is with Mr. Darcy…" She ran out the room screaming. Oh how I wished I could burn her hair…

This lasted for a week. Mr. Darcy this, Mr. Darcy that, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Darcy! I couldn't take it anymore!

I stormed out the room in the middle of math, not caring what so ever what Jinno-Sensei had to say or do about. She was driving me nuts! I hate fan girls like her!

I soon found myself sitting outside enjoying the first air and everything under a tree that was close by the Sakura tree I normally sit under. I didn't want to be found by Polka today. I just wanted to rest. It was so peaceful just sitting. But then…

"Natsume? Where are you? Natsume? NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!" an annoying voice cried. I saw her coming my way and decided to pretend sleep. Hmm…she was always interesting while I just sat there and pretented to sleep. She always told me something new about herself.

"Oh…you're asleep. Well, in that case I will sit down." She said. I could tell just by hearing her voice that she was smiling.

"I'm sorry Natsume…I really didn't notice you were in a bad mood lately. Hotaru told me that it must be because of me. I asked Ruka and he said not to worry for just staying my distance is the safest thing to do right now. But I couldn't do that. I just wanted to say sorry, for whatever I might had down to make you really mad." She then paused for a while.

"Pride and Prejudice is a really interesting book. It's a love story based in the late eighth century. I think that's the 1700s right? Well anyway, the main character, Elizabeth Bennet, lives with her four other sisters and parents in this small town in the country of England. It is a story about finding love, trust, marriage, hate, pride, and prejudice. It is truly interesting. The main theme being marriage sets up the tone for the book and what is going to happen. I was truly surprised that I like it. For some reason…well it reminded me of my life. Really it did for a little while. But What really scared me was the fact that Mr. Darcy is so much like you in so many ways that it was hard for me not to picture you this book. I felt…weird if I tried to think of someone else. It's just that, you and Mr. Darcy are exactly alike."

Alike? Me and that Darcy guy? No way I'm nothing like him.

"You are both VERY proud people." She said. I almost wanted to hurt her, but kept still trying not to blow my cover.

"You are both very cold, not really sociable, and doesn't talk to people unless you are close them." It was strange but that guy, in a weird guy does sound like me.

"He has so many flaws, but he changes because Elizabeth is truly different in his eyes then the other girls. Since he rich, a lot of women want him. Yet they are too scared of him since he gives a out a cold and dark aura that says 'Don't-even-come-close-to-me-or-face-my-fire alice!' look like you give. Oh if you were wondering, their don't have Alices." She started to explain.

Hmm… so she has been thinking about me when reading about Dracy. I secretly like him a little bit. He is truly different if you ask me.

"But," she continued. "He is very sweet, caring, and nice person who just wants to be seen for who he was as a person and not by title. He is human after all. But, even though he was wrong about Elizabeth liking him when he first proposed, he waited to make sure all the prejudice against him where solved by writing her a letter and explaining to her in that letter that told her his side of the story. When she was traveling with her aunt and uncle, they did visit his house thinking Mr. Darcy wasn't there. But little did they know that he was coming home early from being at London for a while. Boy was Elizabeth in for a treat! I can't believe it though. Darcy actually made it possible for her to fell in love with him in a weird way. She was just so much in love with him that she hardly knew it herself."

" But then there was that Mr. Wickham! Oh, why did he have to runaway with Lydia? The silly girl was Elizabeth's youngest sister who was now ruined unless she married Mr. Wickham. Mr. Darcy was able to find the two and make them marry since they ran away. Elizabeth not finding out until later when Lydia came to visit her family that Mr. Darcy was the one who found her and her dear Mr. Wickham and paid for the wedding. He did it all for Elizabeth. Even though she was from a way different family then he, he truly loved her because of herself. I feel Jane Austen really touches the true meaning of true love in this book even though, It makes me wonder…"

She then paused for a moment and slowly said, "If I would ever find true love or if I already found it. Maybe I have found it though. After finishing this book, I came to realize that you were Mr. Darcy Natsume. That even though you are cold and proud on the outside, you are really just a warm and caring guy on the inside. And that's what I like about you. You make me feel almost as better as Elizabeth does when she thinks about her love for Darcy. However, my love is for a certain pervert who knows nothing but the print of my panties. I really wanted to beat myself up for realizing this. But as life goes on, my heart fills up with the happiness that I see from time to time. Like now, while you are sleeping."

I was a bit confuse. Did Polka just confess to me? Was this a dream?

I then didn't hear anything for a few minutes and opened my eyes slowly so I could see Polka's face. She was sleeping with her head resting on the back of the tree. Slowly a placed her head on my lap and leaned my head on the tree. As I slowly closed my eyes, said to thank you to two people: Thank you Darcy for being you and thanking Ms. Austen for writing about true love. Because if it wasn't for your help, it would have taken Polka much longer to say something like this. But I will keep this a secret. I'm happy to know that I'm Mr. Darcy in Polka's heart.

So, in a why, sometimes having fan girls in the world isn't all that bad. It is actually sometimes good for they realize some things about themselves. Let's wait and see what happens in the future with this whole thing. Hey, im just thriteen! How the hell am I suppose to know what is going to happen? I guess as Austen points out, you can only be so lucky when it comes to love. And I agree with her.

FIN

As I fell a sleep, I heard clicking sounds come from the bushes. I told myself that I would have to pay that woman Hotaru big rabbits in order for her not to spread what she just recorded, took pictures of, etc. to the whole school. I really didn't want this to get out. But for now I will rest and maybe later on when she goes to her room to get ther camera, she will find it burned to a crisp...

* * *

So what did you think? I really want to know and I really hoped you liked it! Thank you for reading and have a wonder noght! wish me luck on my Human Behavior test tomorrow!

Thanks,

Muchalu


End file.
